


Второй раунд

by LunaYan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaYan/pseuds/LunaYan
Summary: Кит заблокировал дверь, приложив ладонь к боковой панели, и запустил таймер на земной час, чтобы никто снаружи не смог войти.





	Второй раунд

**Author's Note:**

> события разворачиваются после 4x06

Кит заблокировал дверь, приложив ладонь к боковой панели, и запустил таймер на земной час, чтобы никто снаружи не смог войти. Подсветка тренировочного зала работала в режиме ночи, от чего по углам расползлись густые тени.

Широ двигался стремительно, робот покачивался от точных и сильных ударов, обрушивающихся один за другим. Машина не справлялась: как только программа готовилась к перезапуску, чтобы восстановить настройки, Широ переходил в очередное наступление. Запах раскаленного металла и разгоряченного тела щекотал ноздри. Рука Широ ярко светилась как в настоящем бою, между бровями пролегли складки, а на лбу блестела испарина.

Он даже не заметил, вдруг понял Кит, что его уединение нарушили. Стало немного стыдно за свою несдержанность. Кит только вернулся в Замок с миссии, чуть не ставшей для него последней, а Широ был единственным, кого хотелось видеть не дожидаясь утра.

Странный выдался день. Ведь, если подумать, для Широ и остальных война бы могла закончиться сегодня.

Наверное, поэтому Широ так агрессивно сражался сейчас с роботом. Смерть окрасила его волосы в белый, заменила кровь и вены в руке на искрящиеся провода и вырвала из привычного мира на долгие месяцы — Кит с ненавистью вспоминал то время. Сколько бы он ни старался, — выкинуть из памяти дни, наполненные слепой надеждой и отчаянной тоской, так и не получилось.

Отступив к стене, Кит прислонился к прохладной поверхности лопатками. Он решил, что заговорит с Широ, когда отключится робот, и удивленно вскинул брови, когда Широ, выставив блок, рванул за машину. Он пробил металлическим кулаком грудную клетку, смял пальцами горсть проводов и дернул в сторону. Искры столпом рассыпались в воздухе, затухая у пола; робот осел грудой бесполезного металлолома.

Несмотря на вереницу лет, что они знали друг друга, с этой стороной Широ Кит знакомился впервые. Наверное, таким был чемпион: беспощадным воином, не знающим жалости на арене. Возможно, что-то страшное из тех дней осталось в памяти Широ: возвращалось в кошмарах, зудело шрамами на коже и напоминало о себе искусственной рукой — орудием, способным не только пробить стену, но и отнять жизнь.

Они ведь никогда не обсуждали тот самый год. Счетчик обнулился на холме за лачугой посреди пустыни. Тогда самым важным казалось то, что Широ вернулся.

Широ тяжело и часто дышал, мощные плечи раскачивались. Он даже не сразу отреагировал, когда Кит метнулся к нему и заключил в объятия.

— Широ, — позвал Кит, дотронувшись пальцами до щеки — слегка покалывала щетина; второй рукой обхватил поперек живота, прижимаясь грудью к напряженной спине. — Все нормально, — зашептал Кит. — Я с тобой. Все закончилось.

Он повторял одни и те же фразы, прильнув щекой к спине Широ, пока не почувствовал, как вокруг запястий смыкаются пальцы. Широ развернулся, сгреб в объятия — воздух выбило из легких, настолько сильными они получились.

Возбуждение, что дремало внутри с того момента, как Кит переступил порог тренировочного зала, обдало жаром; огненным шаром устремилось вниз живота, сплетаясь со знакомым запахом. Кит выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Широ вздернул его на себя, зашарив руками по спине, нащупывая скрытую молнию. Он судорожно обнажил плечи Кита, припал к одному губами, оставляя на бледной коже метку — четкий след от зубов.

Кит прижался к Широ, облизывая выступающие ключицы, и задержал дыхание, когда ладони Широ прошлись по ягодицам. А потом Широ сделал то, чего Кит меньше всего ожидал от него: опустился на колени, стягивая до колен защитный костюм Клинков Марморы. Плащ разметался по полу. Чтобы не потерять равновесие, Кит ухватился за плечо Широ, переступая через одежду. Член прижимался к животу, головка блестела от смазки.

Хорошо, что света было недостаточно, иначе Широ бы точно заметил глупый румянец; щеки полыхали.

— Ты не должен… — попытался остановить Кит.

Нет, он любил то, что собирался сделать Широ. Они занимались этим, но гораздо реже, чем раньше, потому что время беспощадно несло их вперед. Его катастрофически не хватало: ни в Гарнизоне, в перерывах между занятиями и обходами; ни в Космосе, где война против Империи раскидала их по разным точкам Вселенной. Кит привык отдавать. Он все равно смущался, когда Широ стремился доставить ему удовольствие таким способом.

Зарывшись носом в темную поросль в паху, Широ поднял шальной взгляд. Зрачки расширились, затопив радужку; хороший бой пьянил его похлеще нанвиля.

— Но я хочу, — ответил Широ.

Металлические пальцы обхватили щиколотку, скользнули вверх под колено, прошлись по бедру. Живой ладонью Широ накрыл член Кита.

— Только не вздумай сдерживаться, — пробормотал он.

Кит кивнул. Электрический разряд прошил от макушки до пят, окатил дрожью, когда Широ слизнул выступившую каплю смазки и взял в рот почти наполовину. Вокруг члена сомкнулось влажное тепло. Язык Широ закружил по головке, уперся кончиком в крохотную щель — Кит застонал, кусая губы и толкаясь глубже. Он откинул со лба Широ волосы, чтобы видеть открытое лицо.

Широ перехватил взгляд Кита, запрокинул голову, выпустив изо рта член. Кит не сдержал разочарованного стона. Ладони Широ успокаивающе прошлись по заднице; он лукаво улыбнулся, размазывая языком слюну и смазку, и покорно приоткрыл рот, когда Кит уперся головкой в губы.

— Давай, — шепнул он. Кит толкнулся в податливое горло. Еще и еще раз, срываясь в судорожный, рваный ритм.

Напряжение прошедших дней испариной выступало на коже. По подбородку Широ стекала слюна. Кит вцепился дрожащими пальцами в светлые волосы, ежик на затылке покалывал ладонь. Казалось, от прикосновений Широ всюду расползался огонь. Он ведь знал, как нравится Киту, и умело этим пользовался. Палец уперся в сжатое отверстие, гладкий металл с легкостью проник на фалангу. Кит вжался в лицо Широ, не давая тому возможности отстраниться, и кончил.

В глазах потемнело. Звуки отключились, а мир вовсе замер. Кит задрожал, оседая на колени. Он хватал ртом воздух и не мог вспомнить, как правильно дышать.

— Ты в порядке? — на периферии раздался голос Широ.

Реакции обнулились. Кит заторможено кивнул. Плохо слушающимися руками он потянулся к Широ. Одной сжал влажный член, а второй ухватил за плечо, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении. Широ накрыл его руку своей ладонью, задавая нужный ритм, и Кит послушно подстроился. Он подался вперед. Так и не снятая майка Широ натянулась на груди, облепила мышцы, красиво подчеркивая рельеф. Кит прикусил зубами сосок, лизнул через ткань.

В ладонь плеснуло горячим. Широ со стоном завалился вперед. Кит подхватил его за плечи, мазнув губами по взмокшему виску.

— В порядке?

Широ ласково улыбнулся.

— Ты вернулся, — выдохнул он.

— Вы — тоже.

Кит прижался ленивым поцелуем к губам, все еще хранившим его вкус, и завалил Широ на спину, устраиваясь на широкой груди.

Скоро отключится таймер, и в тренировочный зал сможет войти любой желающий. Например, Лэнс — любитель рано пострелять по мишеням; и лучше бы привести себя в порядок до его прихода, но двигаться и разлеплять объятия совершенно не хотелось.

Сломанный робот лежал в стороне грудой бесполезного металла. Кит смотрел на дыру в пробитой грудной клетке. Об этом он поговорит с Широ позже, а пока…

— Как насчет второго раунда? — предложил Кит.

Конечно, Широ согласился.


End file.
